


hand on my back

by laughlovelashton



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Slow Dancing, be more chill has caused me to lose my chill, jake loves dancing with his tiny boyfriend, this is my first work in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughlovelashton/pseuds/laughlovelashton
Summary: Jake loves dancing with Rich and Rich loves Jake.





	hand on my back

**Author's Note:**

> Be More Chill has taken over my life and I've become a little obsessed with RichJake. I feel like there isn't enough of these two on here so I thought I'd post this little drabble to help remedy that! Find me on Tumblr @richjakey-d :)

Rich considered himself lucky to have such a romantic boyfriend. It wasn't unlike Jake to bring him flowers when he'd had a bad day or to pack a picnic lunch for the two of them and take him to the park in the middle of town. Jake loved showing his boyfriend just how much he cared about him, and Rich wasn't one to complain.

At least, not usually.

Their senior prom was the first large social event that they had attended as a couple, and also marked the first time either of them had really properly slow-danced with anyone, let alone each other. It was nice; Rich felt as if he was floating, soft music wrapping around the two as Jake's hands spanned his lower back. His arms were wound around Jake's neck as he rested his cheek on the taller boy's chest. Rich would have considered it the highlight of his night were it not for the way Jake had pressed him against his front door when he kissed him goodnight. That was pretty wonderful.

However, ever since that night, Jake had developed a bit of an obsession with the concept of slow-dancing. The two had decided to rent an apartment together after graduation, which meant they spent even more time together than before, which is saying something. This also gave Jake plenty of opportunity to rope Rich into dancing with him, whether he wanted to or not.

 

*

 

"Babe?" Jake calls. Rich doesn't stop folding the laundry, choosing instead to shout back in the direction of his boyfriend.

"Yeah?"

"Can you c'mere for a sec?" Rich sighs, quickly folding the washcloth in his hand and dropping it onto their bed before turning towards the door.

"Is it that important?" Jake doesn't answer, and Rich rolls his eyes.

_Fine. If he's going to be that way, he can wait for me to finish folding everything._

Rich continues folding the towels, ignoring the continued whines of his boyfriend requesting his presence. Only when he finishes his task does he wander down the hall and into their little kitchenette. Jake is leaning against the counter, arms crossed and pout on his face. Rich laughs, walking right into his space and pushing up on his toes to kiss him. Jake quickly changes his tune, pulling Rich flush against him and slipping his tongue into the shorter boy's mouth. Rich giggles at his enthusiasm, pulling away before things can escalate too much.

"What'd you need, dude? I'm trying to adult here and you're making it difficult." Jake smiled down at him before grabbing his phone and tapping away on it, letting the beginnings of a soft folk song play through the speakers.

"Dance with me." he demands. Rich groans.

"Not this again, Jake. I don't have time!" he tries to move away, but Jake has trapped him in his vice-like embrace.

"C'mon, we've both been doing chores all day. Take a break!" Jake sways slowly, picking up Rich's right hand in his left and keeping the other firmly wrapped around his waist. Rich sighs, but doesn't fight it.

 

*

 

It happens again less than a week later. The two boys are at the grocery store, preparing for the little get together they'll be hosting for their friends the next day.

"What kind of cookies should we get?" Jake asks, rubbing at his chin as the two look over the selection.

"Anything without peanuts; Michael's allergic." Rich says, pulling a bag of Chewy Chips Ahoy off the shelf and flipping it over to read the nutrition facts. Jake scoffs.

"I know that, dumb-ass." he says playfully. "You're not helpful." 

"But you love me anyway." Rich replies, dropping the cookies into the buggy. Jake smiles at him, leaning down to press a kiss to his hair.

"That I do." The two boys continue down the aisle as the music overhead changes. It's one of the sappy pop ballads that Jake loves unabashedly and tends to sing (badly) in the shower. Rich is mentally going over what else they need when Jake suddenly stops and turns around, causing the shorter boy to run right into him.

"Dude, what the hell? What are you doing?" Jake doesn't even answer, instead grabbing Rich and leading him in an exaggerated waltz around the snack aisle.

"Jacob Dillinger, we are in the middle of a grocery store!" Rich squawks, though he's laughing too hard for it to sound as angry as he wants. 

"I know." It's the only reply he receives as the two continue to dance. An elderly woman passes the aisle, stopping and watching the two boys laughing and holding onto each other for dear life. She continues on her way, small smile gracing her face.

 

*

 

On their wedding night, Rich doesn't complain one bit when Jake pulls him closer in their hotel room and begins to move slowly back and forth.

"You do realize we danced to at least three slow songs earlier, right?" he whispers into Jake's cotton tee-shirt. Jake chuckles, hands moving up and down Rich's back.

"Is it such a crime to want to be close to my _husband_ _?_ " The word is emphasized, and Rich doesn't bother to hide his dopey smile. He tilts his head up, standing on his tip-toes to whisper into Jake's ear.

"I can think of a few ways we could be even closer than we are now." he nips at Jake's earlobe as he settles back on his heels, pleased at the hitch in Jake's breath. The taller man stares down at him, then surprises Rich by picking him up bridal-style and carrying him to the bed.

"I love you, so much." he breathes as he lowers Rich onto the soft linens and climbs over him. Rich doesn't reply, just wraps his arms around Jake's neck and kisses him hard.

_Ditto._

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Hand on My Back" by Mary Chapin Carpenter


End file.
